


Assassin in the 104

by kaitlyynn000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Canon - Anime, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 01, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyynn000/pseuds/kaitlyynn000
Summary: Y/n is part of the 104th Training Corps. She stands out due to her "kind and friendly nature" and her above-average combat skills. However, no one knows what secrets she hides, specifically, the one about her being an assassin. Not only that but she is the most skilled assassin ever though she is so young, but what can you expect when you grew up in the underground. Y/n didn't want to join the MP, Scouts, or Garrison, but in order to fulfill her mission, she must. With someone willing to pay her 3 million to kill one person, she will do whatever it takes to make sure it gets completed.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Intro

Hey everyone thank you so much for deciding to read this erenxreader fanfic!! I really hope you all like it and please give me feedback I'd really appreciate it! Also, feel free to comment I read over all of them and I love reading them :)

As for updates, this will be updated weekly unless I have an overload of homework then it will be updated in two weeks. Please just bear with me though with updates as I'm in high school and am actually going to school in person (unfourtenly), I'm also doing my driver's ed right now, learning the guitar and piano, and I still workout. I will try my very best though to have a new chapter up every week and I'll give you guys a warning if I won't be able to post. 

That's all now go ahead and start reading!!! I love you all and stay safe! <3


	2. Prologue

_**I need to survive.**_ That's all that I think about in this hellish place.

I make a sharp turn into a dark alleyway in order to escape the vendor who is chasing me. I let out a slight smirk as I hear his annoyed grunt signaling that he gave up. I continue to run until I make it home, just as I was almost there a hand grabbed ahold of my wrist. I quickly take a look back prepare to fight whoever it is off, that is until I see their eyes those familiar grey eyes that never hold emotion.

"You actually got away this time," he said in a taunting tone. I roll my eyes and yank my hand out of his wrist.

"Shut it old man at least I'm doing better than you" I begin to turn around and walk back to my destination leaving Levi behind me.

"Haven't you learned to respect your elders? Cause I'm pretty sure I've told to on more than one occasion" I wave my hand at him not sparing a second glance.

"Y/n I need to tell you something," I continue to walk away not caring about what he has to say. I hear him curse under his breath-clearly irritated by my behavior.

"It has to do with Isabel and Furlan" I stop in my tracks at the mention of Isabel's name; she's the one who taught me how to live a life worth living as best as you could here in the Underground. This old man really knows how to pique my interest, doesn't he, I think as I clench my teeth before turning around to face him gesturing for him to continue on.

"We're going to the surface and joining the Scouts" I look at him wide-eyed not believing what he said.

"How is that even possible" he shakes his head and shrugs.

"I don't know either but Erwin had us trapped in a corner and instead of killing us, he told us to join the Scouts" I look down and see my hands slightly shaking.

"Where's Isabel," I ask shakily.

"Her and Furlan are waiting at home" before he can continue I break out into a sprint heading to the place I call home.

I burst open the door and am greeted with two familiar faces, I immediately tackle Isabel into a hug which causes us both to fall. I hear her let out a yelp while Furlan begins to laugh, we both get back up and as we do Levi walks in through the door.

"Listen just because your 12 years younger than me doesn't mean I won't kick your ass" I look over at him and glare.

"And just because your 12 years older than me doesn't mean you get to be in charge of me" he begins to walk in my direction clearly ready to give me a good lecture until Furlan holds him back.

I turn my attention back to Isabel who gives me sad smile while opening her arms out to me which I quickly go into. She wraps her arms around my small frame while my hands wrap around her waist, I feel her begin to comb through my hair which starts to calm me down. She then bends to my level and looks me in the eyes while holding my face in her hands.

"Listen y/n this may be the last day we see each other for a while but just know that doesn't mean I'll forget you. One day when we rise up the ranks I promise that we'll come back and get you okay" I nod at her slightly while she wipes away my salty tears that I hadn't even known were there. She turns me around once she gets the last one and I'm picked up by Furlan who spins me around before giving me a hug. "

As Isabel said y/n we promise we'll come back for you, just hold on for a little longer. Can you do that for me squirt?" I let out a small mhm which cause him to smile. "Good now come on go say bye to Levi" he sets me down and I make my way to Levi. Truth be told even though at first glance it seems like he and I don't get along that's not true, in all honesty, I look up to him. I hope I can be just as brave and strong as him one day; I even picked up his habitat of keeping things clean although it's not as bad as his.

Once I reach him I tug on his shirt and he looks down at me, I hear him let out a 'tch but then he bends down and rubs my hair.

"Stay strong okay y/n one day we'll be back" he then picks me up and both Isabel and Furtan come over and hug us.

"Be safe guys and keep your promise or else I won't keep mine" they all let out a laugh or in Levi's case a soft chuckle.

"We will don't worry squirt" Levi then puts me down and the three of them head towards the door me following behind them. Furtan opens the door and he and Levi step out giving me one last glance before they leave. I look up at Isabel who is smiling warmly at me, she then kisses my forehead and turns around to leave.

And that was the start of my life and the new me, but in order to survive and see my friends again, I had no other choice but to change.

**A/n: how was the chapter lmk if there's anything I can do to make it better pls! Love you all <3**


	3. 1

“She’s at it again”

“Someone tell the Miltary Police” I laugh at the stupid suggestion knowing they won’t be able to stop them. I continue maneuvering around the city using the ODM gear Isabelle, Furlan, and Levi left me. I then hear the Miltary Police yelling at me to stop, I look behind me and smirk at them not caring at what they’re telling me.

“You guys always try but never succeed so why do you keep coming after me huh?” I say tauntingly knowing they are definitely annoyed with me by now.

“SHUT THE HELL UP BRAT”

“TODAY’S THE DAY WHERE WE CATCH YOU” I laugh out loud at their responses amused that they believe they actually have a chance.

“I’d really like to see that happen, but for now I gotta go so see ya later guys” I turn around facing them and salute them with two of my finger swiping off my forehead with a rather large smirk on my face, only to see them grit their teeth in anger.

I then change course and head back to the place I call home; as I’m walking under the bridge by my house I see a man in a grey hooded coat standing at my door. I pull out the knife from my back pocket ready to attack if I have to.

“Hey geezer mind getting out of my way” he looks in my direction and I see a smirk appear on his face; his lips being the only feature I can see.

“I have a job for you y/n” I look at the man and analyze him taking note of all the small details, like the pin on his coat pocket that’s embedded with a star-like shape.

“What is it,” I say in a wary tone.

“I need you to kill someone on the surface for me” I look at him in disbelief before I regain my senses. I walk past him and open my door intentionally hitting his shoulder.

“Yeah well that’s gonna cost a high price especially if I need to go on the surface” he grabs my wrist and in turn, I grab his wrist getting mine out of his grasp. He lets out a low chuckle from my actions which makes me curious about who this man really is.

“Don’t worry about the money I’ll pay you ⅓ of it upfront if you agree”

“And how much would ⅓ be”

“1 million. So now do you think you are up for the mission” my eyebrows raise in surprise at the amount of money I would get from this mission. _If ⅓ of the reward is a million that means if I complete this mission I would get 3 million in all. I’d be set for life I wouldn’t have to keep putting myself in danger in order to live._

“Fine, I’ll do it who’s the target” he smirks once again before saying the name.

“Your target is

Eren Jeager”

I nod at him and stick my hand out for him to give me the money, he takes an envelope out of his pocket and hands it to me before walking away. I enter my house opening the envelope to make sure the one million is actually there; I look inside and start counting the bills smiling once I see all of the money is there. Behind all the money I see a white piece of paper with writing on it, curiously I take it out and start to read it.

_In order to get to the surface and to get your citizenship tomorrow at 12 go to the hole where the surface is visible. Once you arrive two men will be there waiting for you, they’ll help you get to the surface and give you your citizenship. Afterward, you must go and join the cadet corps where your target will be, for the rest of this job you’re on your own. When the mission is finished come back to the underground and then you’ll get your reward._

I let out a long sigh and then start to pack my backpack with the little belongings I had before going off to bed readying for a long day tomorrow.

**_Timeskip to the Cadet Corps_ **

The new recruits are all lined up waiting for instructions from Mr.Shadis who is currently questioning a girl who is eating a potato; I laugh at the situation amused by the girl whose name is Sasha. She offers him ‘half’ of it which is really the only ¼ of the potato, however, that was a grave mistake on my half. Mr.Shadis heard my laugh and locked eyes with me walking over to my direction leaving Sasha to finish her potato.

Once he is in front of me I put my right hand over my heart and my left stays behind me right at my hip; he begins to yell at me his spit going all over my face.

“WHAT IS YOUR NAME RUNT”

“Y/n L/n SIR”

“WHERE ARE YOU FROM”

“THE UNDERGROUND SIR” everyone around us looks at me wide-eyed including Mr.Shadis however he gets back to his senses within a second. He walks away from going to intimidate the other cadets.

_**Timeskip** _

After a long day, we finally get to eat after grabbing my food I go to sit at a table in the back corner of the room. As I start to eat a short girl with blonde hair and blues eyes comes to sit with me along with another one who has her brown hair in a low ponytail. I make eye contact with them before going back to eating, I see the blonde girl start to speak up however before she can utter a word two boys start causing a commotion. All three of us look to see what’s happening and I roll my eyes at the two idiots. I tune them out and continue eating my food; just as I finish one word causes me to focus back on what’s happening.

I see a girl with black hair running after the boy who was arguing earlier and as she does she calls out his name Eren there’s no doubt in my mind that he’s the one who I have to kill. I sit there astounded at the realization of my target, why would they want me to kill someone who’s only 15. What has he done to get on someone’s bad side? As I continue to think the blonde girl begins to speak to me.

“Hey, are you okay y/n? y/n? y/n” I shake my head and look at her. “Are you okay you were zoning out for a little a bit”

“Oh uh yeah sorry-” I stand up from my seat taking my silverware to put it away. “If you’ll excuse me I think I’m going to go to bed now”

_**Timeskip** _

Every day was the same as always wake up, train, break, train, dinner, shower, bed, and repeat. However it wasn’t always easy to go to bed, I was roomed with Sasha who loved to keep me up at night; we would either be playing 20 questions, pillow fighting, play fighting, or just simply talk and relax. I’m not gonna lie though the time I spend with her is when I’m the happiest, she always finds a way to make me smile. I haven’t had this much fun with someone since Levi, Isabel, and Furlan left. Though due to hanging out with Sasha that means I also hang out with Connie, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, and- Eren.

All of them are a fun group of people to be with, there’s never a dull moment with them, to be honest. Sasha and Connie are like idiot twins while Jeans their older brother (who can also be idiotic at times), Armin is very kind and shy at times but I like talking to him, Mikasa is a badass though but she is also kind, lastly Eren; the boy I’m supposed to kill.

He and I have gotten close over the past 3 years, I learned about his past. His mom was eaten by a titan when they attacked and his dad is M.I.A. which more than likely means he’s dead. As for Eren, he’s a determined fellow, outgoing, bold, courageous, kind, funny, but overall he’s insanely stupid.

I still can’t figure out why someone wants him killed though and the closer I get to him the harder it gets for me to have the desire to kill him.

“Y/n” I turn around and look at the boy who I was just thinking about. He jogs up to me with a smile on his face and I wait for him to catch up to me.

“Are you excited about graduation today” I shrug my shoulders at him and turn around him following. We start to walk and he shortens his steps to match my pace.

“Not really in all honesty”, he looks at me shocked before laughing.

“I should’ve expected that I guess.- he says while looking at me the smile not leaving his face. Why’d you even join, to begin with”

“I was bored and had time on my hands so I thought I could at least do something with my life” he nods his head in acknowledgment and hums. We walk in a comfortable silence towards the place where the ceremony will take place.

“So what reg-”

“Y/NNNNN CATCH MEEEEE!” I turn around and see no other than Sasha running at me full speed, I prepare as soon as I can to catch her hoping that she or I don’t fall.

“YAHOOOOO” I let out a grunt as she falls into my arms and wraps an arm around my neck. “Told ya she’d catch me, Connie now you owe me your bread HA” I roll my eyes and tell her to get out of my arms, she complies with my request. Sasha then walks away to Connie and acts like nothing happened while I rub my forehead and let out a heavy sigh.

“Uh, are you ok there y/n” oh yeah Eren’s with me.

“Yup I’m used to it by now, anyways let’s get going the ceremony is about to start” he mumbles an ok and we continue our walk in silence.

**A/n: I’m so flipping lazy I really don’t wanna write all the battle stuff but like I have to anyways this is pretty shit but I hope u like love you all and stay safe <3**


End file.
